The Tale of Four Weddings
by amystendanwhofan2023
Summary: LuRe/Nuke Fan Fic The Tale of Four Wedding is base 10 years done the road. Luke, who is single, attention while four weddings that stirs up lots of Drama! I'm planning for this story to be at leased 5-10 chapters long.
1. Chapter 1 Aug 10th Part 1

_Aug 10, 2010  
"Luke?" Reid asked as he walked into my office.  
"Just go away Reid." I said trying to hold back his tears.  
"Luke..."  
"They hate me."  
"No It's me they hate, you they love"  
"Reid I'm so sorry" I began saying he walks over and gives me a hug  
"Babe...everything going to be okay they come around, they're your family"  
I pulled away and whipped the tears from my eyes " I just can't believe how they reacted...how they treated you it's not right"  
"In their defense I was kind of an ******* went I first got here"  
" I don't care they're acting like your a druggie, my parents should be happy that their oldest is seeing a doctor!"  
"Luke. they are just in shock they weren't expecting to walk in to the son's office to see him having sex"  
"Reid who's side are you on !"I nearly yelled  
"Yours but you have to be more reasonable they just found out they're just in shock give a few days"  
"God, I hate that you can be so... smart sometime"  
"It does come with the job description" he chuckled, then pulls me by the waist close to him. The room fell quite for several moments , suddenly a smile appeared on his face " What? I asked. He response by giving me a kiss, he pulls away. "I love you, Luke" He said softly.  
"What?" I heard from my office door. Reid and I both turned our attention toward the door to see Noah.  
"Noah, what are you doing here?" I asked  
" I came to talk to you because there's a rumor going around"  
"About?" I asked still not understanding what it was about  
"You...," he stated " and him," he then continued pointing at Reid. "  
Reid and I looked at each other in shock" And from what I just heard, I'm guessing it's true"  
" I ...was"  
"You're were what Luke?" He asked in anger.  
"I was going to tell you"  
"You were going to tell me.. some that means you two have been seeing each other for a while then?" Noah asked  
" I don't see how that's any of you business"Reid said jumping into the conversation  
" Dr. Oliver, no disrespect, but I wasn't talking to you," he said then turn to me " I was talking to you so how long Luke , where we still together?"  
" No"  
"So how long after we broke up did you wait till you hoped into bed with him?"  
"Hey!' Reid yelled at Noah " You do not talk to him like that you got me" he continued getting in between me and Noah.  
" I always wondered why you didn't want Luke around me before my opertion and now I know it's was cause you were trying to get into his pants"  
"Noah.." I pleaded  
"What Luke, I hurt here cause here I was thinking you and I were patching things up heading back to the way we where before my accident"  
"And what would make you think that?" Reid asked  
"Well for one the sex a couple of weeks ago ..."  
"Sex?"Reid asked looking at me  
"Oh..."Noah laughs"you didn't know" he stated laughing hard.  
"No, he didn't"  
"Reid I can explain" I tried protesting  
"Don't I don't want to know" he said leaving  
I tried hiding back the tear that had formed in my eyes. Noah starts laughing harder then before, " What hell are you laughing about?" I asked as tears rolled down my face.  
"I just find this funny that all"  
" You such a ******* ******* Noah "  
" That not what you where telling me a couple of weeks ago" Noah joked.  
"You do get I do you"  
"What's there to get Luke I'm the one who should be hurt here I am thinking you and I where getting back together.."  
"What the hell do want me to do wait for you you BROKE up with me I didn't want but you need space and well you got it"  
" I'm still in love with you Luke you are the only man for me"  
"You need leave" I told him.  
" Luke did you just here what I said?"  
" I did but you need leave because I've moved on and so should you."_

I jumped out of his a deep sleep to his alarm clock radio playing  
'Goood Morning Oak-dale it is August 5th 2020 and what a morning we are having if you are just joining us now we you have surely missed a lot , my colleague Jake here as just announced that he and his girlfriend Faith Snyder have just got engaged, so Jake you lucky s.o.b so what dose the family thinking about it ?' ' Her Dad was actually the only one who knew' 'Oh... sorry Snyder family if you listening ' Jake laughs  
I slowly sits up from his bed and turns off the radio  
Just then my phone started ringing  
"Hello?"I said answering my phone  
"Hey Luke it's Case"  
"I already know about Jake"  
"So you heard?"  
" I'm happy for them"I lied  
"Are you sure?"  
" Of course my Baby sister is getting married why wouldn't I be happy"  
" Maybe because of the guy she is marrying"  
"Casey the was a long time"  
" Luke, you used to date that guy and now your sister is marrying him"  
"Correction he and I only had a couple of drunken nights that all"  
"So your not even going to try to stop this the man is gay Luke!"  
"Correction bisexual "  
" Luke really?"  
" You there is a big difference between Gays and Bisexual.." I began explaining  
" Are you joking right now?"  
" Case, Faith knows about Jake sexuality OK it okay of my hands"  
"And what if hen breaks her heart?"  
" What the hell do you want from me Casey, it her f***ing choice and plus she an adult! " I yelled into the phone.  
"Luke.."  
" Okay, she smarter then I ever was when I was her age she found and kept her true love, all I did was chase mine away"  
" Not this again Luke, it's been ten years"  
" Thank you I know"  
" If it was meant to be it wasn't meant to be" Casey told me hoping it would make me feel better.  
Before I could say anything my cell phone started ringing  
"Case, I got to go My sister is calling"  
"Okay, but this conversation isn't over Snyder call me when you get off the phone with your sister OK?"  
" Okay Mother" I snipped back.  
"Bye" We said at the same time and I answered my cell  
"Hey Faith"  
" Luke hey... how are you?" she asked  
" Faith you don't have to beat around the bush I now about the engagement"  
" So you did hear?"  
" Yeah "  
"Luke I'm sorry you had to find out that way"  
" Faith, why are you apologizing?"  
"Its just..."  
" Are you happy?"I asked.  
" Very" she replied.  
"Then don't apologize I'm happy for you"  
" I can't help but feeling guilty"  
"For what ?"  
" Luke I know you had a crush on Jake before he and I got together"  
" Faith, stop okay it was a long time ago I'm over it, so as Mom called you yet?"  
" Was she supposed to?" Faith asked confused.  
" I heard Jake say Dad was the only one that know" I explained.  
" He said that?"  
" Ya, Faith is there something your not tell me?"  
No answer. " Hello Faith... are you there?"  
" I'm here..."she quietly.  
I say nothing waiting for here to continue. "You were the only one didn't know." she finally managed to get out.  
" What?" I asked in disbelief.  
" Luke, I want to tell you but..."  
" But what tell me what probably reason could there be to not telling your brother." I nearly yelled.  
" Everyone including Mom and Dad thought it would be for the best."  
I closed my eye in frustration, " So how long have you guys been engaged?  
" 3 weeks now"  
"You been engaged for 3 weeks and did tell me"  
" Luke I'm sorry."  
" Don't you were the one person I... You what I'll talk to you later I can't do this right now because if I do I'll say something I'm going to regret"  
" Luke.." She began to say but I cut her off by hanging up the phone.  
End of Part 1  
************************************************************************************


	2. Aug 10th Part 2

_C__ontinue of Aug 10, 2010  
After kicking Noah out of my office I went looking for Reid, after an hour of searching I found sitting on a bench in Old-Town.  
"Reid..." I spoke softly.  
" What are you doing here , Luke?"Reid coldly asked.  
" I came looking for you."  
"Thought you would be getting it on with prince charming" he stated sarcastically  
"Reid don't be like this"  
" Like what Luke!" He yelled standing up from the bench.  
" Reid could you keep your voice down?" I asked looking around seeing that people were starring at he and I.  
" What you don't want this Damn Town to know you can keep it in your pants! "  
" Reid, please...can we talk about this somewhere else?"  
" No... I loved you. I still do. You are the first man I let myself love in a years and well look were it got me"  
Tears started to form in my eyes with every word " Reid I'm so sorry"  
" Do you Love me?"  
"Yes." I answered quickly.  
"Do you still love him"  
" ...yes but ..."  
Reid bit his lip " Just stop, Luke"  
" Reid, he was my first love I will always love him"  
"So when you slept with him it was just for the sex?" He asked sarcastically.  
"Reid, it was before we..we were official couple"  
" Oh and that makes it better"  
"He was having a bad day and... well it ...a... just happened"  
Reid laughed angrily " Luke are you even listening to yourself a bad day, so what next time poor Noah has a bad day ..."  
I cut him off " Nothing is going to happen I'm with you"  
" Luke , if Noah came up to you right now said that he was a fool for pushing you away and he wants you back what would you do?"  
I want to say that I wouldn't have done anything that I would have told Noah to move on with his life but I couldn't instead I just stared at Reid.  
"That's what I thought?" he stated.  
" Reid I'm so sorry" I started crying  
"I know," He sighs " Luke, I love you, to tell you the truth I haven't felt that in a long time and that why I'm doing this..."  
" Reid why does it sound like you trying to break up with me ?"  
"Cause I am"  
" Reid please don't I love you.."  
" Look we really do just jump into this relationship and its not fair to the both of us if we continue like this"  
" So you just going to make this decision"  
" Luke this is tearing us a part.. when was the last time you talk to your parents with out it turning into a fight?"  
"Since..."I paused not wanting to finish the sentence  
" You and Noah broke up"  
I nodded in agreement.  
" I think we should just take some time a part,"  
"What about what I want?" I questioned " What if I don't want this time part?"  
"How does that old saying going 'If you love something set it free, if it comes back then it was meant to be'"  
I stood balling like a baby in front of Reid" Noah used say that..." I said softly.  
Just then we were interrupted by his pager he check it "I have to go it's the hospital"  
"Okay"I said watching him walk away._

I Jumped out of my day dream when three quick knocks came from my office " Come in" I called out.  
The door opened slowly and the man walking closing the door behind him  
" How many I help..." I began asking as I looked up to see who it was then stopped when I saw who it was  
"Jake what the hell are you doing here?"  
" I came to see you..."  
"Why" I asked bitterly.  
"Luke, don't be that way."  
"What way, Jake...I find out over the radio that A guy I've...That ...You're engaged to my baby sister"  
"I've told you this before that you meant nothing to me it was just about the sex"  
I rolled my eyes " I know and that what kills me... because I let myself fall for you"  
"What to you want from me Luke ...you knew what I wanted and you agreed to them I don't love you I never have I used you get it through you head"  
" You don't think I knew that, see that has always been my problem I either fall for a guy I shouldn't or they turn out to be total jackasses"  
" What are you calling me a jackass?"  
"That not the point,Jake,"  
" Then what is?"  
" That Faith is my sister and if you hurt her"  
"I ... LOVE.. you sister I would never hurt her!"  
I sighed " Well you better hope so for Faith sake"  
" Why do you even care?"He nearly yelled.  
"you her first love , I just worry about her...I'm worried that... "  
"Worried what? that she'll make the same mistake you did"  
" Who said anything about me?"  
" just assuming"  
"Well you assume wrong"  
Jake rolls his eyes " Can I ask you a question"  
"Sure"  
"Do you really want to be with my sister?"  
" The fact of the matter is I'm with Faith and not you."  
"Jake, please don't flatter yourself, there is really only one men that my heart belongs to and that's not you"  
" Your ex... Luke really it's been ten years really you should just move on with your life" He told me.  
" I have!" I exclaimed, "it just every year about this time ... I can't help but think of him" I said playing with the ring on my left hand.  
" I see you still wearing that ring he left you"

_3 hour after Reid and I broke up  
I had walked into my office after a two hour meeting to find a small velvet box with a note I picked up the note and read it___

Luke,  
I Love you with all my heart and I woke up this morning I had every intention  
to ask you to marry me. But seeing how the day turn out for us, I'm leaving tonight not sure when I'll be back or if I'll be ever be back.  
I want you to keep this ring. Like the old saying goes If you love something set it free, If it come back it was meant to be , again I Love you Luke.  
Hopefully we were meant to be...

_I opened the small box to see the sliver ring _

" I've worn it every day" I stated.  
" So what was that about you moving on?"he asked

**End of Part 2**


End file.
